Possession
by Teskosuicide
Summary: [PWP Genderswitch]Giftfic for someone. Edward captures Envy for research purposes and comes across an odd discovery about the homunculus in question.


_Possession_

If there was anything that Envy hated more than pain it was pain coupled with not knowing where the hell he was. Unfortunately, that left him a bit cross at the time his violet eyes slid open and he looked around the room he was currently in, not recognizing where the hell he was. Envy swore loudly and moved to well, _move_ but that just wasn't happening. It was then that he realized that he was chained to a wall, spread eagled.

"What the shit?"Envy spat, moving his arms against the shackles that bound him to the wall. He tugged hard, determined to break such simple bindings, but found that no matter how much force he pushed into shattering the damned things, it just was not agreeing with him. Envy roared in anger and bucked wildly. The bucking quickly ceased as sharp, soul searing pain lanced down from his back throughout the rest of his body. Envy's stomach turned and he did the smart thing and relaxed, panting from the exertion and the pain.

The intensity of the pain in his back was not unfamiliar to him. Something was embedded in the nodes that connected the lay lines across his back. If one didn't have the remains to a homunculus, there was always that to keep them down. However, it occurred to Envy that not many people knew that little fact. No ordinary _anything_ would have been able to not only knock him out and drag him here, but suspend him on a wall with unbreakable bindings and pierce the nodes on his back. The amount of people that Envy was aware of that could put him in such a situation he could count on one hand. However, there was only _one_ person that he could actively think of that would even want to throw him in this sort of a bind, and that person was...

"It's about time you woke up." came a familiar voice sounding irritated. That voice that almost always left Envy enraged to no end and filled to the brim with hatred and contempt.

"_ELRIC_." Envy howled at the blond whom had taken it upon himself to enter the room at that time. Envy jerked forward in a futile attempt to grab at the boy. Pain raced through him once again, and Envy fell limp, choosing to simply glare scathingly at Edward.

"What the fuck have you done to me?!" Envy demanded, saliva flying everywhere as he gnashed his teeth in unadulterated anger. Edward walked further into the room, clapping his hands and drawing one over his automail arm, stretching the metal out with his hands and forming a blade that shredded his glove.

"Oh, nothing much. I was given orders to gather as much information on the remaining homunculi as possible. You just happen to be first."Edward informed the prone homunculus, his tone bored. He examined the blade he had just created, golden eyes sweeping over the simple, yet pleasing detail. Envy watched him as he raised his other hand, still gloved and drug it lightly over the edge of the blade. Edward winced and cussed under his breath when he put too much pressure and sliced open the flesh of his finger.

The blond turned his attentions back to Envy, his expression hard. "I just want to get this over with. When I'm done with what I came for, feel free to break out. I know you can do it."

"Don't you think I've fucking _tried_ that already, you short bastard!" Envy hissed, jerking his hands forward hard enough for his wrists to break. Still, the cuffs around his wrists refused to crumble.

"That's because I transmuted them into the same carbon compound that Greed was made out of." Edward said idly, looking up at the homunculus strapped to his wall. Envy growled. Oh yes, the boy was a smart one. Completely render his transforming powers useless and bind him with something indestructible.

"Why not just fucking kill me, then? Why waste your time gathering information when you could just kill me right here?" Envy reasoned loudly. Edward scoffed and raised his blade.

"Why bother? You'll just heal back, it'd be a waste of effort to kill something so helpless to only have it come back." That may have been true, but Edward really had no desire to kill Envy, even if he wasn't human. Killing Greed left him with massive amounts of guilt that he had yet to get over. The simple thought of killing Envy made him physically ill.

"So, I'm just going to take what I need and go." Edward finished, ignoring the insane look on Envy's face, leaving the homunculus no time to make another cutting remark before he sliced through the air, hoping that he leveled the cut just right and didn't physically harm the homunculus. That would require waiting for him to heal.

Envy realized that Edward didn't completely understand what he could have accomplished by piercing the nodes on his back, he had that simple fact to his advantage. However, the boy still singed his pride with his cutting comebacks. Envy was poised, tongue ready to lash the short teen before him, but before he could speak, he was hit with a breeze caused by the slashing of Edward's halberd. The halter top that Envy took to wearing fluttered to the ground and the homunculus was left half naked, flat chest bared to the blond alchemist before him.

Edward examined Envy for a moment, mentally writing down notes. Pale skin, almost translucent. The ghosts of what were probably veins and arteries apparent. Torso was lean and muscular, biceps, triceps, pectorals and abdominal muscles were toned to near perfection. Gender, undoubtedly male. Fingernails were short, clean. Hands were too big, fingers were long and thin, almost bony, palms were huge, line less and rounded, almost feminine.

Edward raised his halberd again, and with the same force and precision as last time, he sliced again, this time cutting off the double layered skirt that Envy wore. The fabric once again fluttered to the ground, landing beside the top, useless.

Envy shuddered at the chilled air of the room as it hit his skin. He was bare, naked. This was no problem to him, as he had very little modesty left. What bothered him was the intense stare that Edward had placed upon him, golden eyes raking over his form, absorbing information, little facts and notations about his body. There was a tingle, an almost itch between his legs and he growled, biting his lip.

"Hurry it up!" he snapped, frustration tinging his voice. Edward's eyes glanced up at his face, but the blond promptly ignored Envy and went back to what he was doing. Envy groaned, the sound no more than a keen in the still, quiet air of the room.

Edward's eyes widened a bit as he studied the rest of Envy closely. The homunculus was completely devoid of any sort of body hair, inclusive of pubic, accept for the long, brackish strands on his head. The legs matched the rest of his body in muscle tone. Envy's hips were rounded, and his thighs were wider than Edward would have expected from looking at him clothed. Then there was his pelvis. It was flat, smooth, devoid of a penis, something Edward had expected to be there. Edward narrowed his eyes, and mentally scratched out the notation of _male_ and replaced it with _androgynous?_. The alchemist drew closer to Envy, meaning to get a closer look of the pelvic area before he went to prod the rest of him. Upon drawing closer to Envy, however, Edward began to notice an odd scent in the air. Odd, not unpleasant, humid and sweet smelling, and it caused an odd stir in his groin. It was then that Edward noticed the telltale slit on the once suspected flat plain of Envy's pelvis. His eyes widened even further and Edward. Stopped. In. His. Tracks.

_He_ was a _she_. Envy was female!

"You're a girl," Edward said intelligently. Envy barked out a humourless laugh above him, _her_ voice flat, tinged with a bit of...something that Edward couldn't quite put his finger on. Still, the homunculus said nothing. Edward shook his head and knelt down slightly, tilting his face upwards to get an eye full of Envy's sex. Wetness glistened in the light, light pink folds swollen slightly. Edward knew of female anatomy, though not as well as male, having been terribly embarrassed to view those parts in the books he often looked through. Still, he knew them from having to research the adult female body. His cheeks warmed as he mentally named the parts of the vagina in his mind.

Above him, Envy's cheeks were also flaming hot in embarrassment as humiliation flowed through her. Edward practically had his face shoved between her legs he was examining her so closely. Humiliation burned through her once again and Envy felt herself gush at the feeling. She panted lightly, painfully aroused at Edward's examination.

Envy's breath hitched as she felt curious, fleshy fingers touch her cunt, stroking lightly, petting. Two digits spread the swollen pink lips of her vagina apart, and Edward's breath tickled her. Envy moaned lightly, resisting the urge to thrust her hips down and literally sit on Edward's face. Not that she could have anyway.

Fingers continued to explore Envy, sliding easily over her sex. Envy continued to moan as Edward inadvertently pleasured her with his mental note taking and curious prodding. His fingers danced over her clitoris, rubbing it softly a few times back and forth before circling it. Envy moaned the loudest when he did that.

Yes, this had started as nothing more than his assignment, gathering information on the homunculi. Sure, Edward hadn't expected Envy to be a girl, but this was no draw back, just an unexpected turn of events. The blond noted idly that Envy was being quite vocal above him, though no words were registering in his mind as he focused intently on the task at, no pun intended, hand. His pants were feeling quite tight, and there was an almost burn. It was irritating, and the notion that touching it would make it go away was creeping into his mind. Edward pushed these thoughts to the side, and continued his study on Envy, toying with the tiny opening he felt, before sliding a finger inside, shocked at the heat that his digit encountered.

Envy hissed at the feeling, moaning as Edward curled his finger and wiggled it, drawing it out and shoving it back in her, no doubt feeling the spongy knot inside.

"Holy shit..." Envy cursed through her moans, panting lightly, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Am I hurting you?" Edward's voice called up, his tone not particularly one of caring, but tinted in lust that Envy knew the blond didn't know that he was feeling. Her breath hitched, and Envy tilted her neck down, looking into the hazy eyes of the teen.

"Fuck no," she panted in reply. "Nnh, keep going."

Edward cocked a brow at the almost pleading tone in Envy's voice. He withdrew his finger, and Envy seemed to keen in disappointment. He heard the sin curse his family, but he ignored the words. Instead, he tilted his face closer, getting a strong whiff of the musky scent Envy was giving off. His head was spinning and before he knew what he was doing, Edward's tongue had snaked out of his mouth and he had licked the weeping sex before him. Envy tasted just as odd as she smelled, metallic almost, with a hint of sweetness. He continued to lick, tasting and wanting more of what Envy had to offer.

Envy moaned loudly at the tongue that licked through her wet folds and over her clit. She shuddered, her desire quickly spiking. As much as she _loathed_ the boy that was giving her such wonderful feelings, Envy knew that right now she wanted him.

"Edward," she called out, her voice thick with pleasure and husky with lust. The wonderful tongue drew away from her and the boy looked up, his pupils dilated, cheeks flushed and mouth glistening with her wetness. Good fuck, the boy was _hot._

"Let me down." a simple request "I promise I won't run or anything and I'll let you examine me even closer."

"Why should I trust you?" was the reply, Edward's voice was deep and it sent waves of need through Envy. The urge to curse and scream and demand to be fucked silly rose in her, but Envy pushed them down firmly. In order to get what she wanted, and what she knew Edward wanted, she was going to have to be a good girl and play nice.

"Because I haven't done anything bad since you've started, Ed. Besides, I'll make it worth your while. I can fix the problem I know you're having." Envy purred, liquid sin rolling off her tongue at the promises that hid between the lines of innocent conversation.

Edward stared intently at Envy as he rolled over the thought in his head. He knew what was wrong with him, and now he knew what was going on with Envy. Something in the back of his mind screamed, thrashing and reeling against any sort of consideration at doing _that_ with _her._ Edward squelched the voice, lust overriding common sense. Edward clapped his hands and returned his automail to normal. He clapped again, the carbon shackles dissolving into a hand that gently lowered Envy to the ground.

Envy wasted no time in getting what she deserved, tackling the blond to the ground with a rough kiss, tongue forcing its way inside Edward's mouth, dueling with the teen. Envy worked his hands, unclasping the black shirt. She growled against Edward's mouth at the inability to remove the offensive bit of clothing. Edward pushed back up against the sin, sitting up and letting the shirt fall off his shoulders with a roll. He broke the kiss momentarily, taking the matching black tank off, before the two resumed their heated kiss. Edward wrapped his arms around Envy, pulling her closer to him.

Envy's hands continued to work, dipping low to snap open a button and pull down a zipper to get her hands into those terribly tight pants of Edward's. She did so, ripping open the button that held his boxers closed, before sliding even further in and encountering hard flesh. Envy moaned into the alchemists mouth, wrapping her hand around Edward's cock and bringing it out, stroking it hard, using the precome leaking from the head as lubrication. Edward hissed and jerked away from the kiss, tilting his head back as he moaned. Envy continued to rub, her thumb flicking over the head, using her hand to pull down the foreskin further.

"You'd better fuck me good, full metal," Envy hissed in Edward's ear as she stroked him firmly. She chuckled, licking the lobe and sucking on it. "But don't worry, boy. I have faith. You _lick_ pretty well for a virgin."

"Envy," Edward hissed, his voice tight. The blond alchemist panted at the lances of pleasure that danced in his pelvis and climbed up his spine to his brain. Doing this himself had never felt this good. Edward swore as Envy's hand, and then Envy herself left him. Edward looked up at the sin, whom was staring down at him, violet eyes clouded thickly in lust. She lifted her foot and gently pushed the blond. Edward took the hint quickly and laid down. Envy straddled him, grabbing his cock in her hand, rubbing it through the dripping folds of her cunt, and over her clit, teasing the both of them. Twin moans of pleasure escaped the two as Envy toyed and teased the both of them.

Without warning, Envy leveled Edward's cock with her entrance and impaled herself. Their pleasured sobs filled the air, Envy almost immediately beginning to rock her hips against Edward, reveling in the pleasure of being filled completely. His cock stroked her beautifully on the inside. Envy knew that she was leaving Edward breathless with the pressure and wet heat around his erection.

Edward pawed at the ground with his hands, eyes rolling into the back of his head. His toes curled and legs twitched at the waves of heaven passing over him. He was climbing quickly, the muscles in his legs and pelvis tightening, and thrusting upwards towards the feeling Envy was giving him. The homunculus was riding him mercilessly, bouncing her hips wildly, thrashing and cursing Edward and his entire existence. Envy proclaimed her hatred of the blond, muttering that he made her feel so fucking good and she didn't want him to stop fucking her, all in the same breath.

Edward barely registered the words, content to simply grunt and moan in animalistic pleasure, letting his body and instincts take over, hips bucking in time with the rocks and bounces of Envy's body, flesh slapping flesh, the scent of sex and sweat combining with the lewd sounds filling the air. Edward felt himself drawing ever closer to that point of completion when Envy would carry him over into bliss.

"Edward, you sonofabitch, I'm gonna come," Envy panted out, her voice ragged "I'm gonna come all over your fucking cock, you bastard."

Edward groaned as the words barely registered in his mind, "Envy,"

Envy growled, doubling her efforts, feeling her orgasm teetering on the edge. Below her, suddenly, Edward gave a sharp upwards thrust and groaned her name long and loud, his body shuddering violently. Envy felt the warm liquid pour from Edward into her, and that enough was to send her crashing into heaven as well, her muscles clentching, spasming around Edward's cock as orgasm after orgasm rocked over her form, making her arch her back and dig her fingers into Edward's chest as he screamed and howled out her bliss, curses and the blond's name falling from her lips until the waves passed and she slumped down, panting, Edward's now limp penis still inside of her, threatening to slide out if she so much as moved her hips the wrong way.

The air in the room was thick and heavy with the scent of sex, no doubt apparent about what had just happened. Envy pulled away from Edward, standing on shaky legs, keening as his cock left her. A mixture of her own fluids and Edward's semen dripped down her thigh. Edward groaned, sitting up on his elbows, looking at Envy. Now that his mind was clear, and his common sense back Edward could do nothing but blush.

"Uhm," Edward started. He never got a chance to finish however, as Envy drew back her fist and promptly planted it in the center of Edward's face, successfully rendering the blond defenseless. Edward's head snapped back and he was once again prone on the ground, passed out with a broken nose. Envy seethed, looking down at Edward, lowering her now shaking fist. With a sigh, she calmed and regarded the boy with a smirk.

"I look forward to our next meeting, shrimp." and with that, Envy walked out of the room, leaving Edward behind with nothing but the evidence of what had taken place.


End file.
